Dreaming of Him
by CallistaStar
Summary: A prequel to a story I'm planning on uploading here but this is where our OC (Callie) first has a dream about Yusei's arrival. XD


**Dreaming of Him**

I had just arrived back at the house that I share with Natalie, my best friend. Where had I been? I had been out on a date with a random guy that Natalie had set me up with but it turned out to be a disaster. The guy did pay attention to me until a random beautiful girl walked up to him and started to flirt with him. He paid all his attention to her and feeling annoyed, I left and called for a taxi to take me home.

So I opened the front door and after setting down my keys and purse, I sat on the sofa next to Natalie. Natalie was watching our favorite anime _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ and as soon as she saw me, I could tell that she was surprised to see me since I wasn't supposed to be back until later. After pushing the mute button on the remote control, Natalie asked,

"Callie, what happened? You're back early."

I sighed sadly and replied, "What do you think happened? Another guy who turned out to be a jerk." I told Natalie briefly about my date and how it ended badly.

After I was done with my explanation, Natalie looked at me in sympathy and replied, "I'm sorry, Callie. I really thought he would be different this time. But don't worry-I'll set you up on another date real soon and-."

I interrupted Natalie by replying, "No more dates, Natalie, at least not for a while. I know you mean well and everything but every guy you've set me up with has turned out to be a jerk. They aren't _him_."

I looked at the TV and saw Yusei Fudo on his duel runner dueling another person. At the moment, I couldn't remember which episode it was but it didn't matter. All I did was pay attention to Yusei and thought to myself how he was the ideal man, how he was everything I was looking for. I wished somehow that I could meet him just once and maybe-just maybe-I could have the chance to fall in love with him and experience the kind of love I always dreamed about, even if it couldn't last.

Natalie looked back and forth between me and the TV screen and she quickly figured out where my thoughts were. Smiling sympathetically, Natalie said,

"I know you like Yusei but guys like him don't really exist. No guy in real life is completely perfect."

I sighed and replied, "Yeah, I know. I'd be happy if I met a guy who was even close to how Yusei is. I don't care if the guy isn't handsome but it's the warm, caring personality I love and I haven't met a guy around here who's like that. Is it too much to ask?

And you know what's even worse? Mother's been calling me again a lot, being nosy and everything. She wants me to find a guy, get married, settle down, have kids…Urgh, the thought just makes me sick."

Natalie raised an eyebrow at me and I added,

"Ok, ok, maybe if the guy I settled down with was Yusei, the idea wouldn't be so terrible. But I will not hook up with some random guy, marry him, and all that for the sake of pleasing my mother, and she can't stand that I won't do what she wants. I know I should be used to it by now since she's always been so controlling but I no longer live in the same city with her and she's still like this."

Natalie saw how upset I was getting over the topic and hugging me, she replied,

"Hey, don't let this get to you, ok? It's my fault for setting you up on that date. Tell you what-why don't the two of us have this 'ban all guys' motto until one of us finds our ideal soul mate? And I do mean 'ideal.' And when I'm here with you, I'll try to take the phone calls first in case your mom calls. I know you're getting sick and tired of the way she treats you and I don't blame you one bit. She really should get off your case and let you live your life without her judging you and everything."

I smiled a little as Natalie comforted me and replied, "Thanks, Natalie. You're the best."

Natalie grinned and replied, "And don't you forget it. Now let's watch some TV together and then we can head off to sleep. Tomorrow's the weekend so we can figure out something fun for the two of us to do."

I nodded happily, for I absolutely loved the idea. Natalie pushed the mute button again to turn the sound back on the TV and the two of us watched the rest of _5D's_. Natalie would sigh happily whenever she would see Jack and, of course, I'd smile whenever I saw Yusei.

After we finished watching TV, the two of us turned off the TV and headed on upstairs to our separate rooms. I took a nice, relaxing warm shower and after drying off, I changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas. Then I climbed into bed and did my best to fall asleep, not wanting to think about the disastrous evening I had earlier.

As I slept, I had a dream that I remembered quite vividly. I was outside walking along the beach next to the ocean. It was one of my favorite spots to visit when I wanted to relax and I especially loved going there when it was night and the moon shone beautifully in full view. As I was walking, I saw a man approach me but I couldn't make him out at first. He looked familiar and I felt as though I could trust him so I walked to him as he walked to me.

When I was close enough to see the man's face clearly, I recognized who he was. It was Yusei, my crush and ideal guy. Confused, I looked into his eyes and asked,

" _What are you doing here?"_

Yusei gave a smile that I recognized, like he knew something that the rest of us hadn't figured out yet. He reached out to touch my right cheek and replied,

" _There's hope, Callie. Don't give up on love. I'm coming for you and we can be together. Wait for me."_

I was about to reply when Yusei's image started to become blurry and the ocean surroundings became blurry as well. I wanted to ask him what he meant and felt more confused by his words.

Then I woke up and opening my eyes, I looked out the window and saw that it was morning. Breathing slowly, I told myself,

"It was only a dream, right?"

However, I felt that the dream was so real and I felt Yusei's presence and warmth with me. His words gave me hope and that perhaps I would find someone who would love me for myself and who would have the warm, caring personality I was searching for. But the part about him coming baffled me. How could Yusei come to me when he was a fictional character? He may have meant that someone like him would come but a small part of me hoped that he might be real and come to see me.

Looking out the window again, I saw two lovebirds on a branch singing a beautiful song. Smiling softly, I said to no one in particular,

"I'll wait for you."


End file.
